User blog:Baluar/Spin off chapter 6
We return to the Den, with no event of note to distract us. I leave the God Arc, spend a while having dinner, and then wander around till I actually get tired. When I realize it’s pretty late, I go to my room, and I see Julia sleeping in my bed. I can’t avoid reacting noisily. -WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! – I shout, partially waking her up. – Don’t you have a room of your own? -Yes… – She answers, still not fully awaken. – … but the bed is too rigid. This one is so comfy. -Then why don’t you sleep in the couch or something? Or at least, you could TELL ME that you were going to get into my room. And then, why didn’t you try Rodolfo’s room? -I did, but he was already in. – The way she says it makes it look like an excuse. – That’s why I came here. Since you weren’t inside, I thought you wouldn’t mind if I slept in here. – That doesn’t make any sense. -What kind of logic is… nevermind, sleep in there. I’ll sleep in the couch. I’ve got the feeling you’re not going to leave easily. – I can’t sleep in my own bed because a girl is stalking me and occupied the bed. Just… just great, really. I go to sleep thinking I have to do something about her. I wake up the next day, and she’s still there, asleep. Damn. I take a quick shower, and then I go to the mission counter. -Hibari? What have you got for me today? -Let’s see… Baluar filed a mission for you. You’ll have to hunt a Vajra in the City of Mercy with Rodolfo. -And Julia? Why isn’t she with us? -She’ll go on a mission with him. – I have this feeling that Baluar will use that against me… -Very well. I’ll leave you be. Where’s Rodolfo? -Justo detrás, my friend. – He answers for Hibari. -Could you please stop speaking in… – What was it? – speaking how you speak? I don’t get shit of what you say. -Ent… Roger that. – He seemingly can’t control it. Weird. At any rate, we move on. The City seems even more desert than usual. I order Rodrigo to search for the beast, and then he moves towards the East while I head inside the church. I found it. The beast is eating from the ground, inside the destroyed church. I don’t waste time and devour it, and then we engage. The Vajra attacks with its claw, but I block the strike and attempt to smash its head with my hammer, but I only find air. It jumped backwards roughly 19 feet, and then jumped towards me attempting to fall over me and crush me. I evade the strike, and then enter gun form. I begin to fill its head with pellets, until it tries to bite me. I avoid most of the strike, but it still wounds me in my left arm. I realize I’m not up for this alone, yet, and I go outside and throw a beacon so Rodolfo comes to here ASAP. Afterwards, I keep attempting to smash its head, with no success, and Rodolfo is nowhere to be seen. -Where the hell is he? – I question myself as I strike the Vajra’s leg, causing it to roar in pain and fury. It then begins to move faster, but I realize that, with precise timing, I can defeat it. So, after a long while, when it tries a very time consuming attack (shoot lightning balls to me), I get aside its leg and attack it strong enough to throw the monster down. Afterwards, I gather all the strength I have and swing down the hammer into the beast’s head, killing it instantly. Only then does Rodolfo appear, much to my anger. -Where the hell were you, idiot? I could have used your help. -Woah, woah, calm down. I just arrived… -FROM WHERE? – I shout. – WERE YOU IN THE GODDAMN MOON? -Easy, ea… – he tries to calm me down. Unsuccessfully. -WHY YOU…? Get outta my sight. – I say, barely containing a shout. -But… – He seems to shrink. -THAT’S! A DAMN! ORDER!! – He effectively gets the hell out of here. Meanwhile, I return to base, pretty much burning with anger. Baluar told me this’d happen. “He’d still be in jail, if he hadn’t betrayed his co-workers.” He’d sell his own mother if that saved his skin. When I return to the Den, I’m received by Baluar. -Don’t see you with a happy face, Daniel. Did Rodolfo leave you fighting on your own? – He asks. -Yeah. I thought he’d take longer than that… – 2 missions, and he already cowers. Not a good record. -So did I. I assume you told him to screw himself or something like that. He’s not God Eater material, but he’ll learn. You go on with Julia. You’re in for fighting an Ouroboros. – This guy overestimates me a lot. -Great. I’m about to face one of the deadliest engines of destruction ever to walk in this planet after 6 missions, with a rookie that completed 2 missions. Sounds like a good plan, really. – I almost drip sarcasm. -They’re not that tough. When I first fought one, I was like, “Wow, this thing’s huge, it’ll take hours to kill it.” Know how much time it took? 6 minutes. The deadliest thing you could face is a Rufus Caligula, a Corrosive Hannibal or a Magatsu Kyuubi. If you see one of those, flee. Don’t even think about attacking any of those, or you’ll regret it. There are some deadlier Aragami, but they are more often than not extremely rare. -Gotcha. Now, may I depart? – After receiving a positive answer, I leave the Den again, although I do manage to get hold of a sandwich before going away. I eat it along the way. Later… I arrive to Aegis Island. Julia was already waiting for me. -Hello, Daniel! I heard you were having troubles with Rodolfo… -Yeah. The bastard left me fighting on my own against a Vajra. Nevermind all that. Are you informed of our mission? – I try not to think about Rodolfo. That’s only gonna anger me even more. -We’ve got to kill the Ouroboros over there… -Let’s not waste any time. – I say, while jumping downwards to face the beast. Julia follows up. -No… No way! – She shouts. I’m about to ask what’s going on, but then I see it. The Ouroboros, roaring until a few seconds ago, lies dead. Aside its corpse, there’s a Corrosive Hannibal, spitting fire toward us. Baluar’s words are foreshadowing, really. -Great. I can’t have a normal day every now and then, can I? – I ask to the air. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic